


Quarantine Calls

by Sykopath



Series: Commentary [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: "Can you even see it?""Kinda. Can't say I'm really looking at the food though, if I'm being honest."
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Erling Mengshoel Jr.
Series: Commentary [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352101
Kudos: 19





	Quarantine Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has made me crazy sorry
> 
> based on alexs Instagram story when he's only a discord call to Erling and shows him his spaghetti because im honestly that lonely and miss them
> 
> sidenote erling has a beautiful smile :)

"Can you even see it?" Alex asked. His eyes flicked down at the dish in front of him, but it didn't capture his attention for long. His eyes slowly glanced back up at the gorgeous boy on the screen, practically half the world away, and his heart melted at the bright smile which greeted him.

"Kinda." Erling admitted sheepishly. A melodious laugh left his lips, causing Alex to smile himself. "Can't say I'm really looking at the food though, if I'm being honest."

Alex blushed lightly, a pretty pink shade that only Erling could achieve gracing his cheeks, blending into the colour of his hoodie. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Always a damn flirt, aren't you." He muttered, swirling a piece of spaghetti around his fork. Erling laughed.

"You love it though." Erling smirked, raising his brow to challenge Alex.

Alex looked away from the screen, nodding. They fell into a comfortable silence, Alex slowly picking at his food despite the fact he had long lost his appetite. Erling continued to stare at the boy fondly, a glint of pure adoration in his eyes and the slightest traces of a smile on his features.

"How've you been?" Erling asked abruptly, a serious tone in his voice. "Heard you got a bit ill, and with this virus shit spreading I couldn't help but worry..."

Forever the worrier, Erling was. Alex loved it though, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't; the way he'd constantly check on Alex because he couldn't bare the see the boy he loved sad or hurt. Whenever they could see each other, which was few and far between, it was pure bliss. He'd hold Alex in his arms like no one else existed, like he was the most important figure in the world, but also held him with such sensitivity, like Alex was fragile, and any wrong move would break him. He cared, and Alex's missed the affection they'd share together. A melancholic smile fell upon his lips at the memories.

"I'm fine." He whispered, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. Erling sighed in relied.

"I'm glad to hear." He said. "I mean, after hearing Boris has got it, it really puts into perspective that no one's safe, you kn-"

"I miss you." Alex whispered. Erling paused, unbothered by the interruption, and his smile slowly faded.

"Well, I miss you too Lex, we always do, but-"

"No." Alex choked out, a sound so broken, reminiscent to a forgotten doll. Tears began to collect in his eyes. It was different this time. "I _really_ miss you."

He haphazardly pushed his spaghetti aside, resting his elbows on the table. His head fell into his hands. Erling closed his eyes sadly, not wanting to see the sight and he inhaled deeply. Alex choked out a sob, tears falling freely into his palms. Erling felt his heart shatter.

" _Please_ don't cry Lex." He begged, opening his eyes to try and search for Alex's gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Alex didn't listen, the tears continuing to cascade down his cheeks. He attempted to wipe them away, but his efforts proved futile.

Gary whined off camera, the small dog confused by the commotion which he couldn't see. He pawed at Erling's leg, trying to comfort his owner. Erling glanced down at him, chuckling sadly and lifting the dog into his lap.

"Even _Gary_ misses you." Erling laughed, trying to cheer the younger boy up. Alex giggled lightly through his tears, and Erling smiled widely. To Erling, Alex's laugh was a gift from the angels; so melodic and soft and reserved for only him. Well, all of Alex was angelic to Erling, but that wasn't the point.

"Miss you too Gazza." Alex giggled, sniffling. He rubbed his eyes, the stunning blue turning bloodshot from his sadness. Erling ruffled Gary's fur and sett his dog back onto the floor. He watched Gary scuffle off before he turned his attention back to Alex. God, he wished he could just hold Alex's hand and reassure him that everything would be okay.

"Listen to me." He whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder he'd break the ambience of the room. "I promise you, Lex, when this is all over, and whenever you're free, I'll come and visit. And it _will_ end, and it _will_ be fine, and we'll see each other. I promise, and you _know_ I hate breaking promises."

"But-" Alex's bottom lip trembled, but Erling shook his head defiantly.

"We'll see each other soon." His own voice cracked, and a tear trailed down his own cheek. "And I promise, I'll fuck you so hard even _George_ will complain."

"Erling!" Alex gasped, horrified. He tried to fight a smile, but Erling's humour was something he couldn't resist. Erling laughed at him, wiping the tear off his cheek.

"Isn't that a tempting offer."

"Whatever." Alex muttered, the dark crimson on his cheeks growing. He yawned, his eyes closing as he let out a soft sound of exhaustion. Erling's brow furrowed in concern.

"What time is it?" He asked casually, masking his concern. Alex shrugged, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head in his knees. He was die right adorable, especially when he was tired.

"Dunno." Alex murmured, closing his eyes.

"Maybe you should go test out your bed, make sure it's comfortable for when I inevitably come over. I am a man of my promises after all." Erling commented. Alex shook his head like a toddler. Erling's smile grew at the sight.

"Not tired." Alex replied.

"Well that's bullshit. C'mon, it must be early in the morning."

"I don't wanna leave you." He whispered sadly.

"You won't leave me, silly." Erling teased lightly. "You're stuck with me forever, remember~"

Alex raised his head, his eyes struggling to stay open. He seemed conflicted, his eyes refusing to meet Erling's for a second.

"You....You still love me, right?" Alex asked, searching Erling for confirmation. His insecurities must've been gnawing away at him, feasting on him like a three course meal.

"Of course Lex." He promised. "You've captured my heart in a way I didn't even think possible, and it doesn't change because I haven't seen you in a while. Apparently distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"You're such a sap." Alex giggled. Erling nodded.

"Only for you..." He whispered. Alex yawned again, clearly struggling to stay awake.

"Should probably go to sleep." He sighed. "Haven't been sleeping recently."

"Why not?" Erling asked, sitting forward. Alex shrugged precariously.

"Miss you." He muttered. "I'm like a fucking child-"

"You could've said." Erling said. "You can call me at any time, I'm always here for you."

"I know." Alex groaned, frustrated. "I know, and I appreciate it, but I don't think calling you is going to help me sleep."

"Could sing you to sleep-"

"Absolutely not. That would be a thing of my nightmares."

"Ouch."

"Its the truth and you know it."

"But if you need me-"

"You're there for me. You've said a thousand times before." Alex said, almost as if it was a line he had released a million times over. Erling pouted, causing Alex to chuckled again.

"I love you Erl." Alex whispered, the sentence to sensual and private to be spoken loudly.

Erling looked at Alex, _truly_ looked at him, and felt all the emotions rush through his body. Even at a point of pure exhaustion, he was the most beautiful man he had ever set sights on, and Erling had never loved him more than he did now. He wished to run his fingers through Alex's unkempt hair. He wished to press a delicate kiss to Alex's forehead. He wished to hold his boyfriend as he slept. He was infatuated with the boy, and couldn't wait to settle down and properly start a life with him. But he couldn't, not yet at least.

"I love you too Lex." He whispered in response before Alex cut their call off. "More than anything in this world."

**Author's Note:**

> also on wattpad under the account Elmslie_Engel (as always)
> 
> stay safe and stay indoors 💕💕


End file.
